Who's wedding!?
by Izzy A-chan
Summary: How many people are gonna get married in this damn story!?!?


It was a normal day, if you over look the fact that Michaelann (my rich blonde friend) and Wakka (from Final Fantasy X) were getting married. Magnum and I were forced to go to the wedding, well, actually we wanted some wedding cake, but that was it! Anyway, I was in the back right corner of the church standing with Kuwabara (don't ask why) and Magnum was in the back left corner with Kurama. And for some odd reason, Kimahri (from Final Fantasy X as well) was crawling around the ceiling of the church (no, this didn't take place in a chapel). Not only that, the pews were filled with clones of Hiei, each one laughing their butts off.  
  
*A bald preacher with side burns approaches the stand. *  
  
Preacher: Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today.. Blah blah blah blah...  
  
Kuwabara: Is it over yet?  
  
Izzy: @__@  
  
Kurama: *sniffs the hell out of a rose in his jacket *  
  
Magnum: I know that can't be healthy.  
  
Preacher: I now pronounce you.. Wait.. Oh yea! I know pronounce you husband wife. You can kiss the bride, or, whatever.  
  
*Michaelann and Wakka make out like wild animals *  
  
Magnum: Now I definitely now THAT can't be healthy.  
  
Kuwabara: *nudges Izzy * Doesn't that look fun?  
  
Izzy:.No  
  
Kuwabara: Aww c'mon Izzy, marry me!  
  
Izzy: NO NO NO NO NO!  
  
Kuwabara: Pleaaaaaaaaaaase!?  
  
Izzy: NO!  
  
Kurama and Magnum: 0__0"  
  
Michaelann: *throws the bouquet *  
  
Izzy: *catches it * EEP!  
  
Kuwabara: *grins *  
  
Izzy: *throws the bouquet at Magnum *  
  
Magnum: AHH! *throws it back to Izzy *  
  
*Izzy and Magnum throw the bouquet back and fourth for a while, until Magnum decides to throw it into the pews full of laughing Hiei's *  
  
Izzy: *growls and heads towards the pubes * *Jumps out of the pubes with the bouquet and stuffs it down Magnum's dress top *  
  
Magnum: EEEEEEEEH!!! GET IT OUT!!!  
  
Kurama: *stops sniffing his rose and looks at Magnum * *He pulls the bouquet out of Magnum's dress top and looks at the flowers, then at her *  
  
Magnum: *Jumps and hits the ceiling * COLD! *falls *  
  
Kurama: *catches Magnum and looks deeply into her eyes *  
  
Magnum: .H-Hi? O__O""  
  
Izzy: Eep.  
  
Kurama: Well?  
  
Magnum: Well what?  
  
Kurama: Well?  
  
Magnum: Well what?  
  
Kurama: Well?  
  
Magnum: Well what?  
  
Kurama: Well?  
  
Magnum: Well what?  
  
Kurama: Well aren't we gonna get married?  
  
Magnum: *blinks * Hmm.  
  
*2 days later *  
  
Magnum: mmm. OK!  
  
Izzy: Oh god. @__@  
  
Preacher: You two are getting married?  
  
Kurama and Magnum: *nod, nod *  
  
Preacher: .I'm outta here. *drives off *  
  
Magnum: Great, now what are we gonna do about a preacher?!  
  
Izzy: Hmm. *pulls one of the Hiei's out of the pews and puts him in the spot light as preacher * *All of the other Hiei's in pews fall out of their seats laughing *  
  
Everyone else: O__o"  
  
Kurama and Magnum: *skip happily up to the new preacher, whom is laughing his butt off *  
  
Preacher Hiei: D-D-D-D-Dearly b-b-b-b-beloved, w-we're------ *starts to laugh insanely *  
  
Izzy: .I'm going to the bathroom  
  
Kuwabara: Can I go?  
  
Izzy: *hits Kuwabara with a rolled up news paper * Down boy. *Leaves for the bathroom *  
  
*The Hiei Preacher continues to laugh his butt off after every three words, Yusuke some how appears in the very back of the pews, sitting there looking extremely pissed off. Later, Izzy returns dragging a beat up and bush whacked Kuwabara by the pants leg. *  
  
Magnum: What happened to him?  
  
Izzy: He followed me into the bathroom, nothing out of the ordinary in his case.  
  
Kuwabara: H-H-H-Help. m-m-m-me..  
  
Preacher Hiei: *snort, giggle * Someone MUST have a reason why these two shouldn't be together. *laughs and falls off the stage *  
  
Yusuke: I do.  
  
Kuwabara: Yusuke!?  
  
Izzy: Yusuke!?  
  
Preacher Hiei: *snort, laugh * Yusuke!?  
  
Kurama and Magnum: Yusuke!?  
  
All of the Hiei's in the pews: YUSUKE!?!?! *all die laughing *  
  
Yusuke: You can't marry Magnum!  
  
Kurama: Why not!?  
  
Yusuke: Because I'M in love with her!  
  
Kurama: Like hell you are.  
  
*Yusuke and Kurama begin to fight. using words for the time being *  
  
Preacher Hiei and Magnum: *snort, giggle *  
  
Izzy: *goes off and gets lost *  
  
Kuwabara: *follows *  
  
Izzy: Stop following me damn it!  
  
Kuwabara: Lets get married!  
  
Izzy: NO! *summons Ifrit from Final Fantasy X *  
  
Kuwabara: .eep.  
  
*Back in the church, Kurama and Yusuke are two black spots on the floor, and Magnum and Hiei decide to get married. All of the Hiei's in the pews stop laughing when they hear the news, and do nothing but stare blankly at the newly wedded couple and drool a river. Izzy comes in once again dragging behind her a tied up Kuwabara. *  
  
Magnum: HEY IZZY!  
  
Izzy: Ne? *gets hit in the face with the bouquet *  
  
Kuwabara: Hee hee!  
  
Izzy: Oh crap! *runs like hell *  
  
Kuwabara: Wait for me muffin! *struggles around *  
  
Preacher Hiei: MUFFIN!? WHERE!? ITS MINE, I SAW IT FIRST!!!!  
  
.The end, err, sorta. 


End file.
